A variety of different types of anchors exist to anchor a vessel (e.g., a boat or a ship) to the bed of a body of water. The type of anchor may be selected depending on the composition of the seabed (e.g., sand, rocks, and/or organic material, such as kelp), the size and weight of the vessel, and/or the conditions on the body of water (e.g., wind speed and/or current strength). Some existing types of anchors include Grapnel anchors, Herreshoff anchors, Northill anchors, plough anchors, Danforth anchors, and claw anchors.
However, conventional anchors are not configured to be readily disassembled into their constituent components, such as for transportation or storage. Additionally, many conventional anchors are not configured to collapse into a stowed configuration for ease of transportation and/or storage.